A Difficult Romance
by PermeliaSong
Summary: They've been friends for quite sometime but Roxanne soon realizes that she can't be just his friend.


Disclaimer: _I do not own the Harry Potter fandom or the characters, places, etc, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money of this writing._

Summary: _They've been friends for quite sometime but Roxanne soon realizes that she can't be just his friend. _For **xx-angelin-xx's** _19 and maybe some more years later: A Next Generation Competition_

Prompt: _Lady Gaga's Bad Romance_

_Thanks to rileyluvr13_

_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends_

_I want your loving_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

A Difficult Romance_  
_

Her relationship with Fernando Montague had been a topsy-turvy kind, with little to no effort from either of them. Despite knowing his deepest and darkest secrets, she loved him. They'd been best friends for a long time, since the first day of Hogwarts when she pushed him in the Black Lake for grabbing her arse. What could she say? She had her mother's temper.

When she was sorted into Slytherin—to no one's surprise—she noticed the smirk on his face. She scowled at him before sitting down next to Erika Zabini, who raised a thin eyebrow and extended her hand to the Weasley girl. Roxanne shook it, and both girls became fast friends—to everyone's surprise.

However, while her friendship with Erika was like any other, her and Montague's friendship was founded and built on aggressive behavior, harsh words, harmless flirting, sexual innuendos, and a good old competitive edge. Although all those things fed the fuel to their secret burning desires, there were still times where they confided their raw emotions in each other. Where, on the rare occasions, she would cry, such as the time when she learned of Hagrid's death, and Fernando was there. He wrapped his arms around her, held her while she cried, and stayed there until there were no tears left. It was that day that they shared their first kiss.

Through all the difficult times, they never got together. Some of it was because of Roxanne's constant rejections, but it mainly was because he was philandering around with most of the girls in school. He was known as the "Roger Davies" of his time.

Time quickly went by, and their Hogwarts years were up. They soon went off into the real world, but that did not stop the time they spent together. In fact, they spent more time together, if that was even possible. Roxanne soon realized that she honestly wanted to be with him. But he appeared to be very much into the girl named Sarah that he was dating at the time. Roxanne couldn't stand the girl, and Erika offered to poison her, but the Weasley declined the offer—though she had given it full consideration.

And when Fernando called Roxanne over to his house and told her that he was going to propose to his girlfriend, she—for the lack of a better word—flipped out. She began to release everything she had been holding back, and she even called his girlfriend every disgusting name she could think of. This did not sit too well with Fernando, who usually kept a calm head when it came to arguments with others. But arguments with Roxanne were different; she was the only one that really stirred emotion in him, despite that his father always told him to keep a cool head. Fernando, at the moment Roxanne was yelling at him, remembered when he was ten; his father had muttered something about how he could never keep himself under control when it came to a girl named Angelina Johnson. And when Fernando found out Roxanne was the spawn of that girl, he had laughed. He secretly felt sorry for George Weasley. One Johnson was enough; but two was just chaos.

The fight between them led to a heated exchange of words, broken plates and glasses. It led to him grabbing her and shaking her, and her slapping him across his face. Then it led to him grabbing her again, but this time kissing her, which led to aggressive touches, more kisses, and torn clothes. He stripped them both down in record time. Roxanne never screamed so loud, not even on the Quidditch pitch.

"I can't be just your friend," she said between heavy pants after everything was over and done.

Fernando smirked, his chest rising up and down slowly. "I can't either, which is why I lied to you about marrying Sarah."

Roxanne turned quickly to look at the handsome man lying beside her. "You lied to me! You little bast—"

"It was the only way to put a fire under that nice arse of yours," he said simply. "If you weren't so damn stubborn, I wouldn't have gone through all of this."

Roxanne forced herself not to smile, even though the corners of her lips were twitching. "I hate you."

"I love you too, Roxanne," he said as he rolled back on top of her.


End file.
